William Levy
William Levy (born January 10, 1939), also known as the Talmudic Wizard of Amsterdam, is an American poet, writer, editor and former radio personality, the author of such works as The Virgin Sperm Dancer, Wet Dreams, Certain Radio Speeches of Ezra Pound and Natural Jewboy. Life Before leaving the U.S. in the autumn of 1966 aboard the Queen Mary, Mr. Levy attended the University of Maryland and Temple University and taught in the literature department at Shippensburg State College, in Pennsylvania. In the 1960s and 1970s, he was founder and chief-editor of many magazines such as: The Insect Trust Gazette, International Times, Suck, and The Fanatic. Recently, he served as European Editor for American glossy fanzines High Times and Penthouse, and as an associate editor of Amsterdam zines Het Gewicht, Ins & Outs, La Linea and Atom Club. Mr. Levy has been a regular contributor to Andrei Codrescu's Exquisite Corpse and Libido and is currently publisher of Transactions of the Invisible Language Society series. His meditation play Europe in Flames was featured at the Festival of New Radio in New York. Until his recent retirement from radio, for 20 years non-stop, Levy's alter-ego, Dr. Doo Wop, could be heard weekly spinning groovy music across Amsterdam's airwaves. Levy lives in Amsterdam with his wife, literary translator Susan Janssen (translator of many works of Bukowski and of F. Scott Fitzgerald's The Great Gatsby). Recognition In 1998, Levy was awarded the Erotic Oscar for writing at London's Sex Maniac's Ball. Publications *''The Virgin Sperm Dancer: An ecstatic journey of a boy transformed into a girl for one day only, of her erotic adventures in Amsterdam, magic centrum''. Den Haag, Netherlands: Bert Bakker, 1972. *''Wet Dreams: Films and adventures''. Amsterdam: Joy Publications, 1973. *''Natural Jewboy: An epic wonder tale composed of stories, chants & rhapsodies; or, An evening with the author''. Amsterdam: Ins & Outs Press, 1981. Edited *''Certain Radio Speeches of Ezra Pound: From the recordings and transcriptions of his wartime broadcasts, Rome, 1941-1943''. Rotterdam, Netherlands: Cold Turkey Press, 1975. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:William Levy, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 9, 2014. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poetry *Refugee TV *A Call for Chaos & Beans On Toast, Please! *Three Poems *Dear George W Bush *Two Mornings in Amsterdam Pt. 1 Lost Soles *Fourth and Fifteen & A Poet's Guide to Fashion ;Prose *Playing Tennis with Kafka *Have Rock Will Roll *Confessions of a Failed Dealer *France: Oxygen, a Thirsty (American-in-Paris) Satori *Poetry and Pensees *Never Knew Never From Less: Secondary Raw Materials of Harry Hoogstraten *ZOCK: The Outlaw Manifesto of the Century *Death of a Gunslinger: An Obituary on Ed Dorn for America *Requiem for Christian Loidl *Hanging Out With Zalman Shneour *The Beast of Britain Minstrel Show ;Audio / video *Levy on Michell An interview with William Levy about John Michell *Dr. Doo-wop A film by Michiel Brongers *William Levy: Beyond Criticism a Biopic by Malcolm Hart ;About *William Levy at the John Michell Network Category:1939 births Category:American journalists Category:American writers Category:American poets Category:Living people Category:University of Maryland alumni Category:Temple University alumni Category:Shippensburg University of Pennsylvania faculty Category:American expatriates in the Netherlands Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets